exalted_wheelfandomcom-20200215-history
Spell Conversions from Exalted
Choose a spell from the original Exalted list, it will probably have a “motes cost”, m, (or a “sorcerous motes cost”, sm, if using Ex3) (ignore any other costs). The square root of this motes cost (rounded up) will be the spell’s Ob when we come to learn and cast it. The motes cost is usually between 5 and 30, resulting in Obs of 2 to 6; though sometimes it can be as high as 80, resulting in Ob 9. This Ob is also used to calculate the rps cost with the rules on BWG pg 205, and the square of the Ob multiplied by the circle number determines actions taken to cast (unless otherwise implied by context). Test The other facets of the spell—the origin, whether the Ob has a caret (^) or a “+ Target’s Stat” component, the area of effect, the element, the impetus, and the duration—can be determined by context clues from the original Exalted spell descriptions and keywords. Use pre-existing spells to help determine the damage of Destroy spells and the like; but also bare in mind that many of those spells take longer to cast than something like Fire Breath or White Fire (like, 9-25 actions, instead of 3-5), so they can lean a little further up the damage-scale. E.g.1 “Death of Obsidian Butterflies” is a first circle Sorcery spell. The sm cost is 15, square-rooted gives Ob 4. The number of actions it takes to cast is 42=16. The origin is the caster, the AoE is a large cone, the element is Earth, the impetus is destroy, and the duration is instant. Because the spell functions like a weapon, the Ob has an caret (^), meaning the rps cost is 4×4=16. “Ritual spells” (or spells that say they require a “dramatic action” to cast) take several hours to prepare and cast. Circination, Resources, or other appropriate linked tests may need to be made as part of their preparation. If no motes cost is given, use 2 plus twice the circle number to determine the Ob. E.g.2 “Sworn Brotherhood” is a first circle ‘ritual spell’. The casting Ob is 4, the rps cost is 8. * Converting spells from the original Exalted material is a much looser process, but the GM should be present to help. We try to preserve the spirit of the spell, rather than the exact effect. * Many of the higher circle spells can really break the game (ritual spells and sorcerous workings especially), and should simply be considered on the same level as Major Miracles rather than attempting to give them proper mechanical effects! Death of Obsidian Butterflies (Ob 4^), 16 Actions A cascade of razor-sharp beautifully sculpted obsidian butterflies (with wingspans varying from an inch across to almost a foot) flash over the character's shoulders and past her sides in a glassy black torrent, they slash through the air in a cone-like pattern. All characters in the affected area take damage, calculated by success on the spell: Pow = Will + 4. VA 1. DoF to determine IMS. Range: as Arquebus. The damage ignores non-metal armour, shields, and cover. The thousands of shattered glass butterflies don't go away after the spell concludes, the affected area is now treated as unstable ground—at least +1 to all Obs—until the shards are cleared away or return to the earth (which can take weeks or months). An Ob 3 scavenging test can also be made to find any still-whole butterfly sculptures that may count as a cash die to the right buyer. Origin: Personal, Area of Effect: Cone, 10s of paces Element: Earth, Impetus: Destroy Duration: Instant, Resource Points: 16 Peacock Shadow Eyes (Ob 3 + Target’s Will), 64 Actions This spell causes the sorcerer’s eyes to glow, and that gaze can hold a target, compelling them to stunned silence and mesmerizing them. The target becomes highly susceptible to the sorceress's suggestions—his will becomes like clay in her hands. For a single follow-up Persuasion, Falsehood, Extortion, Soothing Platitudes, Suasion, or Torture test, treat the Will of the target as though it were exponent 1 (the shade remains the same). If the intent of that test directly conflicts with one of the victim’s beliefs then the GM may increase this to Exp 2. This spell can only affect one person at a time and requires that the sorcerer engage in actual dialogue with them, so most characters who use it are careful to do their brainwashing in private. Afterwards, the target will remember only that he and the sorcerer spoke but not the details of the conversation. Origin: Presence, Area of Effect: Single Target, Paces Element: Anima, Impetus: Control Duration: Single Intent and Task, Resource Points: 16 White Countermagic (Ob 3^, or varies), 1 Action The sorcerer uses summons the twisting chaos of the wyld to to protect herself or her companions from hostile sorcery, but the process is violent and dangerous, and can literally tear the fabric of reality apart to compensate for the great clash of energy. If used on another sorcerer while they are casting an emerald circle spell, then subtract one success from the target’s Sorcery test. Marginal successes further reduce the target’s success. If this brings them below the Ob they require to cast their spell then it fails as per the usual rules. If it brings them to zero successes, their failed spell explodes and causes everyone within their presence—potentially including caster of the counterspell—to Tax at the base Ob of the countered spell plus the margin of failure below zero. Anyone who is injured by this Tax test has a 1-in-6 chance of gaining a random mutation or abnormality caused by wyld taint (represented as a trait, where the severity is determined by the type of wound caused). Similarly, whenever a sorcerer makes a Tax test for this spell, if it injures them they also have a DoF chance of gaining a wyld taint trait. Alternatively, this may be used on a sustained Sorcery effect. Here, the Ob is 3 plus the current Will of the sustainer or imbuer. Success causes the immediate shattering of the target spell—causing a similar explosion to the above—with margin of success adding to the Tax Ob. If this spell is used on a Necromantic spell then double all base Obs. Origin: Presence, Area of Effect: Single Target Element: Wyld (Arcane), Impetus: Tax Duration: Instant (or varies), Resource Points: 12 Black Countermagic (Ob 3^, or varies), 1 Action This variant works in exactly as white countermagic the same way, except: * It is a first circle necromancy, and the element is Void (Arcane). * It counters necromancy spells instead (double all base Obs if used on white magic). * It causes mutations from void taint—rather than wyld taint—though the difference is largely thematic. Sworn Brother’s Oath '(Ob 4), ''Ritual Description. This spell binds a group of essence wielders together into a so-called ‘sworn brotherhood’. It either lasts for an entire campaign, or until all members of the brotherhood die, disavow their loyalty to one another, or the original sorcerer undoes their work. It offers the following benefits to those in the same brotherhood: * All members gain access to a collective persona pool, with persona points in it equal to the average Essence exponent of all sworn brethren (rounded down). Points from this pool can only be spent on actions that aid one another or further a collective goal of the group. (The pool refills only if the spell is re-cast at the beginning of a new campaign.) * All sworn brethren can at all times tell roughly which direction all of their other sworn brothers are in the world (unless they are in another dimension). * For all intents-and-purposes, all members of the sworn brethren are considered to be blood relatives. Hence, members can help one another with Essence tests, and Dragon-Bloods cannot harm each other with their anima storms. '''Origin: Presence, Area of Effect: Single Targets (Min = 2, Max = Will Exp) Element: Anima, Impetus: Enhance Duration: Campaign (or varies), Resource Points: 8